


The Way to a Man's Heart is Through His Stomach

by QueenieLacy



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Other, Ricky being DONE with Cristiano's BS, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: James realized that this had all been apart of their plan. It was a little too late for that realization since he was in their bed, naked as the day he was born, but the realization still shocked him.





	The Way to a Man's Heart is Through His Stomach

**Author's Note:**

> This threesome came to my mind at work and I just had to write something for them. I eventually ended up writing this story at work (of all places!) a few days ago. I wasn't sure If I wanted to post it since this pairing is so out there, but I decided to post it. Hopefully, you like it.

James realized that this had all been apart of their plan. It was a little too late for that realization since he was in their bed, naked as the day he was born, but the realization still shocked him. This wasn’t a drunken one night stand. They had worked for him. 

They wanted him. They had for some time.

It all started months ago...or at least that’s when James noticed the different treatment.

Cristiano had always been flirtatious with him. He had always received extra long hugs and longer pats on the butt than his other teammates. He valued their friendship and though the special treatment he received from the superstar was just Cristiano being overprotective of him. His babyface made everyone want to take care of him. It was a blessing and curse. He liked the attention, but he was a grown man. He could take care of himself. He didn’t think anything of it until Georgina arrived after a practice. She was carrying containers of food. He automatically thought they were for Cristiano. She was his girlfriend after all, but she smiled brightly as she presented them to James. James was more than confused by the gesture.

“Cristiano told me you haven’t been eating well since the divorce.” Georgina explained. “An excellent football player like yourself must keep your eating right, so you can keep scoring goals.” She added. James didn’t know if he was more surprised by the food or that fact that Cristiano talks about him with Georgina at night. He was sure they had more important things to discuss.

“Um, thanks.” James said as he accepted the food from Georgina. “I really appreciated it...I’m not a good cook, so I eat out a lot.” He explained. He didn’t know why he felt the need to explain himself. He didn’t owe Georgina an explanation, but a part of him didn’t want her to think that he was so broken hearted that he couldn’t eat. His breakup was mutual. He and Daniela only married because of their daughter. They really tried to make it work, but there was no sense in keeping the facade going. Daniela would always be his friend, one of his best friends, but he wasn’t in love with her.

Georgina shook her head. “That won’t do. You know you can always join us for dinner.” She offered and James nodded.

“Thanks, I’d like that.” He said. It was the polite thing to say, but he never thought he would actually take up the invitation.

Cristiano soon came over and wrapped his arm around Georgina’s waist. He smiled when saw the food in James’ hand. “I’m glad Gio brought you something to eat. You’ve been getting too skinny. I miss your Colombian booty.” He joked and James let out a laugh.

“I told James to come over for dinner. We’ll get his booty back in no time.” Georgina added and James just laughed at the two as they teased him.

It soon became a recurring theme. Georgina would come by and bring him food every few days and he would gladly accept. She was an amazing cook and James felt noticeable better after his change in diet. His butt was also starting to come back in full force. 

He then found himself at Cristiano’s house for dinner one night. 

Cristiano had basically guilted him into coming over. He talked about how Georgina said he would come over, but never did. He said it made Georgina sad and he didn’t want that, especially after she made all those meals for him, so he agreed to come after practice.

He cleaned up and stopped at a store to get a bottle of wine for Georgina before making his way to Cristiano’s home. Cristiano opened the door and welcomed him inside. Junior was on the floor in the living room, watching television.

“Mom took the babies.” Cristiano explained as he led James into the kitchen. “She wanted to show them off at her book club. She liked to brag about everything. She'll probably keep them all night knowing her.”

James entered the kitchen along with Cristiano. He saw Georgina standing at the stove in the smallest pair of shorts and a tank top. James tried not to stare, but his eyes continued to wander over her body.  

“Look who’s here.” Cristiano announced and Georgina looked over at them, smiling at the sight.

“Hi, I’m so glad you came.” She said and walked over to James. She hugged him, which caught James by surprise. James quickly recovered and hugged her back.

“I brought you some wine.” James said and Georgina pulled back to take the wine for James.

“I love this wine. Thank you.” She said and went to place the wine on the counter.

“Dinner will be ready in a few minutes.” She announced and James nodded, letting his eyes linger a bit before turning to Cristiano. He was smiling at James, and James didn’t know how to take that. He was sure Cristiano had just caught him staring at his girlfriend, but he didn’t look mad at about it. He looked rather happy.

“Come help me.” Cristiano said and swung his arm around James’ shoulder and led him over to the table. “What a sight, huh?” Cristiano questioned quietly, referencing Georgina. “I hope you don’t think she’s pretty than me? I thought I had your heart.” He joked and James let out a laugh.

“You’ll always have my heart and my eyes.” James added and was taken aback when Cristiano pressed his lips to his temple, giving him a soft kiss there.

“Good boy.” He praised him before moving away to set the table. James could feel the blush spread across his cheeks. He knew Cristiano was just joking with him, but he couldn’t help his reaction. Cristiano could always get him embarrassed like this.

Cristiano set the table while he and James talked. James tried to help, like he had been asked, but Cristiano wouldn’t let him. “You’re the guest. You shouldn’t have to work.” He explained and James went quiet because he knew he wasn’t going to win this argument. Georgina finished cooking and called Junior in for dinner. They were soon sitting at the table enjoying Georgina’s cooking. The conversation flowed freely between the four of them and James kind of felt like he was about of the Ronaldo family.

After dinner, James played video games with Junior and Senior while Georgina watched and laughed at them. It was then Junior’s bedtime, so Cristiano took Junior upstairs to get him ready for bed while James stayed downstairs with Georgina. She turned on the radio and music played loud enough for them to hear it but no loud enough to disturb Junior. “Can you dance?” She asked and James scoffed.

“Can I dance?” He repeated. “I’m Colombian.”

“Hmm.” She said as she crossed the room to stand near him. “And Colombian hips don’t lie.” She added and James laughed at the Shakira reference. “Come on.” She said and grabbed his hands. He accepted her touch and moved with her. They started at a respectable distance apart. After all, she did have a boyfriend and he was upstairs. Her boyfriend was also his teammate and best friend. He didn’t want to cause any issues. They soon started to move closer and closer together. Actually, now that James thought about it, it was Georgina that was doing all of the moving. She moved closer and closer until she was pressed against him. He could feel her breast against his chest and her breath on his face. He never realized they were grinding on one another until he felt his stiff cock against his middle. When he felt his hardness against her, he snapped out of whatever spell she had put him under.

He shook his head. This wasn’t right. He couldn’t betray Cristiano like this. “Georgina, I’m-.”

“It’s okay.” James’ eyes widened when he looked past Georgina’s shoulder and saw Cristiano staring at them with blown pupils.

“Cristiano..I…” James trailed off as Cristiano started to walk over to them. It was clear that Cristiano was turned on by their dancing, he could clearly see his erection forming in his jeans, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t angry. Cristiano moved across the floor and over to them. Georgina hadn’t let go of James and didn’t have a worried look on her face as Cristiano moved closer. A small smile appeared on her face as Cristiano moved to stand behind James. James could feel Cristiano’s hands on hips and his cock firmly on his ass.

“I said it was okay.” He mumbled against James’ ear. “Is this okay?” He asked. James felt goosebumps on his skin and the hair on his body stand up. This was his out. He could say no and pull away from the both of them. He could say no and leave. It would be awkward for a while, but everything would eventually smooth out. If it didn’t, he could always ask Zidane for a transfer. It wasn’t like the manager valued him anyway.

“Yes.” He answered instead. Why in the fuck did he saw yes? His mouth hadn’t been listening to the conscious part of his brain. He had been listening to his subconscious. The part of his brain that had been wanting Cristiano for years. The part of his brain that had been wanting Georgina since the moment Cristiano introduced him to her. The part of his brain that fantasize about the both of them while he showered and dreamed out them while he slept. The part of his brain that had to get a taste even if it was just for tonight.

James was brought out his thoughts when he felt Cristiano grinding against him and his lips on his neck. James tilted his head to the side so Cristiano could get better access to his neck. Georgina continued to grind against him and then leaned into capture a kiss on the lips. James happily kissed her back, opening his mouth so she could taste him. 

“That’s really hot.” Cristiano confessed as he watched the two kiss. James broke the kiss and turned his head toward Cristiano, silently asking for a kiss. Cristiano leaned in and kissed James. The kiss was a bit softer than Georgina’s but just as good.

“Come on.” Georgina said and then led both of her men upstairs.

Now, James was on their bed. Georgina was underneath him, his cock buried deep inside of her. Cristiano was behind him, thursting into his prostate. He wouldn’t last long like this.

“You tricked me.” James gasped out as Cristiano picked up his pace.

“It was a good trick, right baby?” Georgina asked and James nodded.

He couldn’t deny it. This was exactly where he wanted to be.

* * *

“Well...I can’t say I’m surprised.” James’ eyes shot open and he saw an amused looking Ricky staring down at them. Ricardo, Ricky, Refuge was Cristiano’s best friend and business manager. “You two were so goddamn obvious. I was sure you two were going to strip James down and fuck him on the field after the champion’s league final.” He joked. 

“Shut up.” Cristiano said as Ricky laughed at them.

“Don’t you know how to knock?” Georgina said as she sat up, not caring that her breast were exposed to Ricky.

“At least James has the decency to be embarrassed.”  He said as the Colombian clutched the sheets to cover his body and was blushing a deep red. He couldn't believe he had been caught naked between Cristiano and Georgina. The only upside to being caught was that he was caught by Ricky. Ricky would never tell any of Cristiano's personal business. 

“I have a key. I don’t need to knock.” Ricky explained and Georgina let out a sigh.

“That key is for emergencies.” Cristiano answered as he stood from the bed. Ricky wasn’t bothered by his nakedness. He had seen him naked at numerous photoshoots before. 

“This is an emergency. You’re going to be late for the marketing event, not to mention we have to drop junior off at school...by the way, you should lock your door when you’re having sex. Junior could have walked in on you.” He added.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll be ready in ten minutes.” Cristiano said and Ricky chuckled.

“Twenty minutes and then we’re out of here.” Ricky said and turned to leave, not believing Cristiano could get dressed in ten minutes. “Hope you used a condom. God knows you don’t need anymore kids.” He mumbled as he left the room.

"You know I want seven kids!" Cristiano called out to Ricky but his best friend didn't respond. Cristiano went back to the bed to kiss both Georgina and James. “I have to do this thing and then I’ll be back. We can go out to lunch and then shopping.”

“It’s a date.” Georgina said and James smiled.

“It’s a date.” James repeated. He couldn’t believe it. He was actually dating the both of them. He watched Cristiano walk into the master bathroom. Once the bathroom door shut, Georgina climbed on top of him.

When Cristiano emerged from the bathroom minutes later, James and Georgina were in the middle of round two. Cristiano locked the door before dropping his towel and joining them. Ricky could wait a few minutes.

Twenty minutes later, Ricky was banging on the bedroom door. “I swear to God Cristiano. I will break this door down if you’re not out here in one minute!” He yelled and then let out a huff. He was going to have to Cristiano, and now James, castrated. He pulled out his phone and called the event team. He managed to get the event time pushed back an hour due to an 'unforeseen family issue'. Ricky pocketed his phone before turning back to the closed door. "You better name this kid after me!" Ricky yelled before walking away from the door. 

"I don't get paid enough to deal with this bullshit." Ricky mumbled under his breath as he heard the muffled moans of James Rodriguez.

_How the hell was he going to spin this story when it ultimately got out?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
